Petit ami
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Lussuria s'ennuie, alors Mammon lui souffle une idée : et s'il se trouvait un petit ami parmi les Varias ? Voici ses tentatives...XD


**Titre : Petit ami**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Reborn! (l'arc des Varias)**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : humour, tendance yaoi (vu que Lussuria est le personnage principal)**

**Note : Ma première fic sur Reborn!. J'ai bien l'intention d'en écrire d'autres (j'en ai une en préparation), et en particulier sur les varias. Je les aime beaucoup, ils sont très...bizarres XD J'adore Belphégor, à vrai dire. C'est mon personnage préféré. Mais Squalo est très marrant avec ses "voyaa"; il me fait penser à Grimmjow de Bleach, dans son attitude, sa manière de gueuler XD; Lussuria est bien tripant, aussi, dans son genre, huhu. Et Levi, le pauvre Levi...comment il a pu se faire battre par LAMBO XD XD Trop fort, vraiment. Bref...**

** EnJoY (comme dirait Kyouki, que j'ai contaminé à Bel XD ishishishi)**

* * *

« Je m'ennuiiiiii, s'exclama Lussuria en s'étirant dans le canapé.

- Trouve-toi un petit ami, suggéra Mammon, assis à côté de lui.

Le binoclard - oui, il porte des lunettes de soleil MÊME à l'intérieur - le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es un génie Mammon !!

- Qui est un génie ?, demanda Belphégor de sa voix traînante en entrant dans la pièce.

- Beeeeeeel !, s'écria Lussuria en lui sautant dessus. Tu veux pas devenir mon nouveau petit ami ? J'adore tes cheveux, ils sont si doux, si soyeux…et puis ils sentent boooon !

Bel regarda avec un certain dégoût mêlé de pitié le nymphomane qui le collait et frottait son nez dans ses blonds cheveux. Il l'envoya bouler à trois mètres d'un coup de botte dans les testicules et siffla :

- Touche moi encore et je porte plainte pour attouchements sur mineur, ishishishi…

Et il s'en fût en gloussant.

Le pauvre Lussuria, loin d'être découragé, sortit dehors - en se massant l'entrejambe -, où Squalo s'entraînait à l'escrime contre un pauvre mannequin en paille à qui on avait grossièrement dessiné des cheveux noirs et un regard topaze, rehaussé d'un sourire moqueur (Yamamoto quoi).

- Squaloooooo, ma princeeeeeeesse !!

Avant que l'épéiste ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il recevait un poids lourd sur le coin de la gueule : un fanboy hystérique et bavant - légèrement.

- Tu veux pas devenir ma petite amiiiiiiie ? Heu…ah oui. J'adore tes cheveux, ils sont si doux, si soyeux…et puis ils sentent…beurk !

Lussuria rejeta son nez de la chevelure argentée de sa victime.

- Mais tu les laves avec quoi ? Ils puent !

- Ça ne te regarde pas, voyaaa !, rugit le chevelu.

- Cette odeur…ça me fait penser à de l'œuf pourri…ne me dis pas que tu te laves les cheveux avec des œufs ?!

Squalo rougit furieusement et grommela :

- A la télé, dans l'émission de la Santé sur la cinq, ils ont dit que ça rendait les cheveux plus résistants et plus brillants…

Il brandit sa lame.

- Maintenant DEGAGE !! Voyaa !

- Oh ouiiiii, minauda Lussuria. Sort moi ta grooooosse épée !!

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH voyaaaaaaa !!, hurla l'épéiste en se jetant sur lui pour le laminer.

- J'y vais, saluuuuut !, s'esquiva Lussuria en s'enfuyant.

- Revieeeeens, voyaaaaa !, gueula Squalo en lui courant après.

Après une demi heure de course poursuite, Lussuria réussit à semer le chevelu et s'attaqua à Xanxus qui buvait un soda devant son home cinéma.

- Dis Xanxus-chouuuuu…, susurrat-il en l'enlaçant dans le fauteuil.

Le boss des Varias lui jeta un regard terrible, du genre qui lance des éclairs et qui donne envie de se cacher dans un tout petit trou de souris…

- Heuuuu, j'ai rien dis, bafouilla le binoclard en fuyant à nouveau.

Une fois dans le couloir, il croisa Levi qui portait un plateau avec des petits gâteaux.

- Tralalalalère, Xanxus-sama va adorer mes petits gâteaux faits maison, et alors là il va me pardonner d'avoir failli me faire battre par un bébé en forme de vache, tralala…

Lussuria ne lui demanda pas s'il voulait sortir avec lui; il était évident qu'il voulait sortir avec Xanxus.

- Bon courage, lui murmura-t-il, compatissant.

Il alla même jusqu'à lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Main qui prit un coup de jus - Levi était nerveux.

…

- Alors, tu n'as trouvé personne ?, demanda Mammon, assis sur le canapé.

- Noooon, gémit Lussuria, affalé dans le dit canapé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Gola Moska est d'accord.

Le binoclard leva le nez et vit l'androïde penché au dessus de lui.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!


End file.
